


Logic

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Here for the Fritta, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, background pairings - Freeform, logical progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: It was just logic. Dean and Chang dating, Britta being a responsible adult, Jeff being engaged...it all made sense. You just had to see how it all happened.Annie settles in for a whale of a tale on a brief return to her hometown, and from it comes a crazy set of logical steps that eventually lead to love!WARNING: INCOMPLETE The beginning is super solid, the end is fairly solid, the middle has some skipped bits? Like barely there there or four sentence descriptions of what happened. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it all the same!
Relationships: Ben Chang/Dean Craig Pelton, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry, Jeff Winger/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Logic

“Obviously, it all happened because Jeff went on a date.”

Annie blinked, and reminded herself that ‘logical’ in Greendale rarely meant what it did anywhere else in the world. 

“So the fact that you’ve morphed into a semi-responsible adult, Chang and Craig are dating, and Jeff being engaged is all because of Jeff? I mean, one of those I get but...”

“And the fact that he went on a date,” Britta added quickly. “It all makes sense, I swear, you just have to let me start from the beginning. It was a busy summer.”

“...alright. I suppose after being gone nearly three months I can survive sitting through a fifteen minute montage of backstory.”

“What?”

“Just missing Abed. He’s supposed to be back tomorrow.” Small smile. 

“And you’re both sure?”

“Yeah, we are. He’s going back to LA to start making films full time, and I’m heading back to Quantico to finish my training in forensic sciences. They’re the decisions that...make sense. And we all did pretty good staying in touch this summer.”

“The group skype chats really did work out, didn’t they?”

“Yes, except somehow I still didn’t know about you becoming responsible, Chang and Craig dating or ______.”

“Seriously, you have to let me start from the beginning.”

“Ok.”

-090-

“I’ve got a date,” Jeff announced at their ‘how ever many times they felt like it a week’ drink together at Britta’s bar. She had so many shifts from her boss taking off to Aruba for the summer that it was hard to find her anywhere else, and since the other four had absolutely nothing else going on it seemed as good a place as any to get together, hang out, and consume far too much alcohol. 

With who, where and when seemed unimportant to Craig, who simply folded in on himself in drunken grief. Oh, he had hoped, dreamed, longed...but it was all for naught, wasn’t it? It just...didn’t matter.

Chang, in a rare moment of insight and understanding, said, “I’ll take you out on a date, Craig.”

“...really?”

“Yeah,” the math teacher said with a small smile. “Dinner and a movie. Though it’ll have to be McDonald’s and the dollar drive in, because my boss pays me, like, nothing.”

“Chang, I’m your boss.”

“No, the other boss. The one I’m working for while its summer. He insists $5 an hour to feed his lions is normal, but I feel like he’s not being completely honest with me...”

“...you’re feeding lions? For $5 an hour?”

“...yes?”

“Chang, honey, we need to talk about that.”

“Good, we’ll have something to talk about on our date, then!”

-090-

“Was Chang seriously-?”

“Annie, what has Abed told you about interrupting the backstory with silly questions?”

“You’re right, please continue.”

-090-

“It was a fabulous date,” Craig gushed to Britta and Jeff as they waited for their other friends to appear. “Chang was a total gentleman. He picked me up right on time (admittedly after sitting outside for an hour to make sure he wouldn’t be late, but still-!).”

“Sorry I’m late,” Frankie said as she walked in, sliding into her usual seat. “I was busy.”

“No, thank god we can now ask about something else,” Jeff replied with a bright smile. “What were you busy with?”

“Hey, I wasn’t done talking about my date!” Craig interjected with a pout. 

“We’ve heard all the details seven times, Craig,” Jeff shot back mildly. “It’s time to let someone else speak please.”

“Why didn’t you talk about your date?” Frankie asked as she accepted her drink from Britta.

“Because it was awful,” Britta crowed gleefully. “And he’s tired of hearing me say ‘I told you so’.”

“She seemed nice!”

“I told you not to fall for it. I knew her before you.”

“Yeah, but...well, let’s just say given our past...”

“Please, Jeff, you know I feel nothing for you beyond that of a very irritating older brother, and honestly if she’d been good for you I’d have been happy. Maybe then you’d stop moping about Annie leaving.”

“I am not-...Frankie, what were you busy doing today?”

Deciding to throw him a bone for once. “I got word that a grant proposal I wrote was accepted and-”

“Boo!!” Craig cut in loudly. “This is a no work zone, we agreed on that!”

“He is right,” Jeff admitted with a shrug. “Anything pertaining to our jobs is supposed to be referenced as ‘that which shall not be named’. You should have just said that and-”

“It wasn’t for wo-....that which shall not be named.” Sighing.

“Oh, then please continue.” Craig. “And who else are you writing grant proposals for? Do I need to be worried we’re going to lose you to a competitor?”

“No. It was for my sister.”

“Oh.”

“There’s a very nice place I’ve been trying to get her into for her new home, and she was approved. Her best friend moved there last year, and she’s really missed him, so after checking it out we started the process to make it happen. Now that we have the funds, she’ll move next week.”

“That’s great! Do you need any help or...?”

“No, no. The staff actually do all the work, at times when its the least stressful for the other people living there. There’s a lot of other factors-”

“Right, right, because they’re all nutjobs. No offense.” Craig.

“Dean-” Frankie, warning in her voice.

“It’s summer vacation, there is no Dean. My name is Craig.”

-090-

“Oh, that makes so much more sense now at Chang and the...Craig.”

“Yeah, it took a few days but its really going to be hard to go back to calling him Dean in a few weeks. He also can’t make as many jokes about his name as he can ‘Dean’ so that’s been really nice-”

“The story?”

“Right.”

-090-

“Yes, I understand why that’s offensive now,” Craig said with a sigh. “And really, I wasn’t trying to- I’ll do better, though. I will.”

“Good.”

“So we won’t see much of you for the next few days?”

“Probably not. I’ll stay with her as much as possible to be sure everything is fine in the transition.”

“You’re a good sister, Frankie.” Britta.

“I try to be.” A half smile.

And that’s when Britta’s phone rang.

-090-

“I’m sorry,” Annie cut in as the garbled message finally cleared her brain and landed in the open for all to see. “You’re parents ended up in the hospital and you’re just now telling me about it?”

“...yeah?”

“I take it back. You are not a responsible adult after all. What happened??”

“Car accident. Not their fault. They’re fine, now. Well, mostly fine. And it happened during those two weeks you went ‘dark’ and by the time you came back everything was...fine. Kind of. I just forgot.”

“And this all fits in with everything else?”

“Yeah, because this is Greendale and nothing ever happens by itself.”

“...true. Please continue.”

“Ok, so...”

-090-

The four of them sat in the hospital waiting room, the background conversations of patients, nurses and waiting loved ones washing around them like an endless tide. 

“Miss Perry?”

Britta stood, propelled to her feet by force of rote as a figure in scrubs bore down on her. “That’s me.”

“I have news about your parents. They’re out of surgery, and-” 

-090-

“You seriously can’t remember the rest?”

“It was a very stressful time,” Britta defended herself with a pout. “Also...I may have been a little bit...high.”

“Of course you were.”

“Ask Frankie if you want the gory details of what happened to them and which vertebrae were crushed and blah blah blah.”

“Why would Frankie know all of that?”

-090-

“Miss? I asked if you’d like to go see your parents?”

“Britta?” Frankie asked, coming up and putting a hand on her arm. “Are you...do you understand what the nurse just told you?”

“Not really, no.” 

“Your parents are alive, and in ICU. The doctor thinks its a good idea for you to be there when they wake up from surgery. You can go back now and wait with them.”

“All of us, right?”

“Probably just you, Britta.”

“Family only, and only two at a time,” the doctor interjected helpfully.

“Then you come with me,” Britta, latching onto Frankie’s hand. 

“...you wouldn’t rather have Jeff? Or..." Glancing back at who else was available. "-Jeff? You’ve known him a much longer time-”

“Jeff will just flirt with whatever pretty nurses are around, and pretend he’s not uncomfortable in hospitals. You actually help people.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” To the doctor. “She’s family, and we want to go back.”

“You should probably go home,” Frankie added to Jeff and Craig. “One of us will call you if something happens, and I’ll make sure Britta gets home safe if she decides to leave.”

“Sounds good.” Jeff, popping to his feet. Hugs all around. They go, Craig thanking Jeff for his excellent advice.

-090-

“...what advice?” Annie asked, unable to help herself.

“So, Jeff as it turns out decided to use those two hours in the waiting room to convinced Craig that he needed to take Chang on a ‘thank you’ date in return for his date. Because if he had a wonderful time then it was only the polite thing to do.”

“Of course he did.” Rolling her eyes.

“So Craig did. Bohemian opera, I think. Anyways, Chang had a great time too, so Jeff sat down with him and-”

“How many thank you dates happened before they realized what was going on?”

“We lost count around 30.”

“Oh my gosh, that is both sad and adorable.”

“It only stopped because Chang asked Jeff how to stop ‘thank you dating’ and start ‘real dating’. We all sort of took pity on him and pretended it was totally a thing. Made up a ceremony and everything. Craig loved it, of course, and had three costume changes for it. And since then they’ve been...dating.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Well, so they’re together all the time now. And they do things together, like go on dates or whatever, but it also seems like they don’t really...do things together.”

“By which you mean...?”

“They’re in love with being in love but not with the actions of love?”

“Oh, so they’re both asexual.”

“That’s what it seems like, yes. Or something like that.”

“Huh. I mean, that does make sense. The Dean...I mean Craig...has always been....flamboyant....but we’ve never actually seen him with any one...”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Considering. 

“Ok, so I see how Chang and the...Craig happened, but how does the rest of it fit into the story?”

“Ok, so...”

-090-

“Paralyzed?” Britta repeated, unable to process the word despite having spoken it herself. “I don’t...but what does that mean?”

“Well, for right now I think the doctor is trying to tell you that your parents are going to have a long road to an uncertain recovery,” Frankie supplied carefully as the doctor glanced her way. “And with the sorts of injuries they sustained, it could be weeks or months before you actually know how good or bad its going to be.”

“Exactly.”

“So..they may be like this forever?”

“Possibly.”

“Which would mean they...they can’t go home or...”

“It’s really too early to say. For now, all we can do is hope and wait. I will say, patients with supportive family members around the most tend to see the most positive results, so having someone here all the time is really the best thing you can do at this point.”

“We understand.” Frankie, as Britta has zoned out again. “Thank you.” Waiting for the doctor to leave. “Britta...?”

“I have so much I have to do. I have to sell my parents house. Probably quit my job. Or find my parents a sitter? Do you think it would be better for them to move in with me or for me to move in with them? If they can’t get around or even feed themselves...” Thinking. “How do adults who can’t get around use the bathroom? I don’t-”

“Britta!” Putting hands on her arms. “...are you high?”

Nervously. “It was half an edible I had left from earlier. I was just hungry and...and I was really stressed out...and...you know...”

“Britta...” Sighing. “Look, I know pot is legal now, and your life is your life but maybe for the time being you should save it for when you don’t have to think about your parents for a bit.”

“Ok, but what am I going to do right now? I have so much to do-!”

“At this very minute? No. You do have a list of things to consider, but none of them have to do be right this very second. Except one.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, technically two.”

“Ok, hit me with them.”

“You have to sober up, and you have to call in and tell your boss you won’t be in for at least a week.”

“Why?”

“So you can stay here, with your mom and dad, while they’re in ICU.”

“Right.” Taking a deep breath. “...I can’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Take care of them, if they need it. I can’t. I’m a terrible human being because I’m Britta, and I’ll just Britta it all up. That’s all I ever do, I Britta things up, and-”

“Hold on. Its ok. First, we don’t know if they’re going to need that kind of help yet. Second...it’s ok to not be that kind of person. Not everyone is equipped to care for another human being full-time, and there is no shame in being that person. You just have to be you, and do the best you can do in this situation. Ok?”

“...ok.” A deep breath. “Should I call my boss first or...?”

“You know what, this once...I’ll call him for you, because I don’t know how long its going to take you to come down and he needs to know sooner rather than later.”

“Thanks, Frankie, you’re the best.” Putting her head on her shoulder. “...can I tell you something?”

“...yes.” Cautiously. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever ‘adulted’ before.”

“I believe that.”

“This is serious.” Sniffing. “I have to take care of my parents. That’s not supposed to happen. At least not for awhile yet. Not until I’ve...you know, figured my shit out first, and then, you know...”

“It doesn’t work that way, though.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“You can do it, though, Britta. I believe in you. And if you need help, I’ll be here.” Quickly. “Not to do it all for you, or take care of your parents in your place, but I’ll...guide you in the right direction. Ok?”

“Ok.” 

-090-

“That’s so nice of Frankie!”

“I know! She was really nice about the whole thing. I mean, taking my pot stash wasn’t very fun, but she had a point about...being an adult for awhile, and I figured I should at least try, right?”

“That doesn’t explain how we got to a Britta who has kept up with the rent without any help, no offense.”

“None taken.” Shrugging. “That was Frankie too. She made it simple. She’d give me some rules, and so long as I stuck to them everything would be fine.”

“Like?”

“Like...while we were in the hospital, no pot, listen to the nurses more than the doctors, and don’t google anything I didn’t understand. Instead I was to write it down, text her, and wait for her to explain it to me. She couldn’t actually be at the hospital much that first week because of her sister, but Jeff only took a little arm-twisting to pitch it. Which is how he met Sandra.”

“His fiancee.”

“Exactly. She’s an ICU nurse, and was assigned to my mom and dad on the night rotation for most of that week and the next. Thus, Jeff was more than happy to take the night shifts at the hospital for those two weeks.”

“You look especially smug about something.”

“I...may have partially orchestrated it. The head nurse caught me in the halls, and asked who the hunk who was sitting with me earlier was. Apparently the nurse who came to see us the first time noticed him, and told the others. Attractive family members are apparently heavily gossiped about, and after assuring three of them we were not dating in anyway...I didn’t actually expect them to start dating, it was mostly to get Jeff to stay the nights without having to bribe him to do it, but it all worked out for the best!”

“...wow. So Jeff is engaged to a night nurse...”

“An ICU night nurse, yes. It really works for them. Its like not being together all the time is exactly what they need, so they don’t get tired of each other but also don’t miss each other too much either. A perfect mix!”

“Wow.”

-090-

This need more structure from here on out. Points of interest:

Britta learns to budget using the cash-only method. It makes it easier for her to keep track of things and not be terrible with her money. How she managed the first two years was she ‘accidentally’ won money in a settlement. She was with other protesters doing something, and they were illegally attacked on public property. One of the group actually had money for a lawyer, and let the others (including Britta) tag along. The settlement was half a million, and her part was $50,000. That’s how she lived her life the first two years of school before becoming broke, and why it took so long for her bad spending habits to catch up to her. Annie congratulates Frankie on figuring out what she never could. 

Frankie, with the cash method, offered to let Britta come eat with her a few times a week to save money. Its all ‘in home’ meals, and Britta actually learns a few things about cooking actual food instead of eating pre-made all the time. (I never learned to cook because women don’t belong only in the kitchen! I agree with the sentiment, but food tastes better when its properly prepared and its cheaper and healthier than eating out all the time.)

Then when Britta’s parents were released from the hospital into a rehab facility, it happened to be on the same campus as Frankie’s sister’s new home. So Britta rides with her every day to visit her parents in rehab while Frankie goes to see her sister. Britta actually contributes to gas, while saving up to get her own vehicle George fixed up a bit or maybe buy a more reliable vehicle altogether. 

Annie, in the middle of all of this, has a moment of ‘ooh, I see what you’re trying to do here’. “Well, well, well...so Pierce was right after all?”

“Right about what?” Confused.

“You know.” Coy smile. “Did whoever win the betting pool about Frankie get paid? Or is a secret?”

“No one won anything. We still have no idea.”

“But...you and her are...”

Realization. “...you think...she and I...”

“Well...yeah. You’re always together, right?”

“I mean, yes, but...it’s not like that.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, really.” Talking fast. “I mean, Frankie is great, and she’s really helped me out a lot but...we’re just friends.”

“...ok.”

“Ok.” Clearing her throat. “Moving on.”

They also end up spending a lot of time together just because Craig and Chang are on all their dates, and Jeff is spending every spare minute with Sandra. Which Annie really sees that night when she tries to get people together and realizes everyone has plans...except her.

“You can come with us,” Britta offered, turning to Frankie. “Right? I mean, I probably should have asked since you’re driving but-”

“Of course,” Frankie said quickly with a small smile. “It’s a little later than usual, so we may not stay very long, but you’re more than welcome to tag along.”

“Ok.” Annie, a little uncertain. The ride is a little quiet, and Britta occasionally throws Frankie a side glance as though asking ‘what’s up with you?’

They get to the place, and Annie heads with Britta over to see her parents. They’re due to be able to go home in a few weeks. Figure out injuries and what’s going to happen from here on. They are well set up money wise, and able to afford whatever care they need. They’re happy to see Annie, but can’t chat long. They’re due at the canasta tournament they organized with the others convalescing there. Of course her parents have made friends with everyone. So Britta and Annie head back early to go find Frankie. 

Frankie is at the front desk, speaking with someone who is dressed in scrubs. She is clearly not happy to see her. As they get closer.

“-I didn’t know. Mandy was the one who picked this place, the assisted living program is exactly what she’s looking for. If I had known...I don’t know, I would have at least given you a heads up maybe. But this isn’t about you.”

Figure this out. This is basically how Frankie comes out, though, unintentionally. Annie starts to message the betting pool, and Britta gets on to her about it. Add in something about ‘do it later, the blah blah blah goal was only blah blah blah and then Jeff won’t win.’ ‘Good point.’

Also, Britta interrupts this somehow, and for once doesn’t Britta things up. Annie is impressed and Frankie is surprisingly grateful. Especially when the fact that this is an ex-girlfriend seems to be just skated over and ignored. Frankie hasn’t gotten to see her sister yet, so Britta proposes they all go see her. Its her first time meeting Frankie’s sister.

Mandy has Downs Syndrome, and is a somewhat functioning adult. She does need a lot of help, though, and the assisted living gives her a good mix of help and independence. She immediately likes Annie and Britta, and asks if they can come again soon. Britta promises to pop in every time she sees her parents, and Annie promises to visit too before her time runs out. 

The air is a bit more relaxed on the way back, and Frankie proposes dinner at a favorite diner. Annie and Britta agree. While Annie is in the bathroom, Frankie thanks her for her help, and at the end tags on,   
“It’s out of the bag, now. Have you told the betting pool yet.” 

“...what betting pool?” 

“Britta.” 

“...we’re waiting until ____, so Jeff doesn’t win.” 

“I can live with that. Who came up with how it all works again?” 

“The...Craig. We were just going to go ‘gay, straight, other’, but he insisted it was more complicated than that.” 

“Right.” 

Annie comes back.

Frankie drops Annie and Britta back at the bar, and then they ride together back to the apartment. Its surprisingly clean, and Britta explains her basic chart to help her check things off. Its a clipboard with clamps used to mark things off. Its very satisfying, hearing it ‘click’ into place as checked off. Not deep cleaned, but it is ‘clean enough’ not to have rodents or anything. 

Annie’s room is pretty much untouched, as is Abed’s. Britta had permission to take either, and decided not to. It just got too busy that summer, and she mentions staying over at Frankie’s a lot. 

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, if I had dinner then I usually just stayed the night. It was cheaper than getting a cab or driving home, and her place is actually closer to the school, the bar, and the rehab facility. It just made sense. And if neither of us had anywhere to be the next day, sometimes she’d even split an edible with me.”

“What?”

“...oh shit.”

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone, were you?”

“I mean...not anyone from Greendale, no. But technically, you aren’t from Greendale anymore.”

“No...but she’d probably still be pissed.”

“Yeah...” Guilty. “Can we not tell her I Britta’ed that up? I mean, I was probably due for one but still...”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Smiling to herself. “If you tell me what she’s like on pot.”

“Fun. She’s really fun.”

“And you still had no idea she was gay.”

“No, no. We just...we make fun of everyone in the group, or watch movies and make fun of how stupid they are. And eat a lot of popcorn. One time we somehow got stuck on blowing bubbles.”

“How many times have you done this?”

“Oh, like...four or five?” Shrugging. “I haven’t been using as much as I did before, so its nice when I do to have someone there with me. You know, like anything else its more fun with friends.”

“Right.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you, but I have to go in early tomorrow to work and I need to get some sleep. So, good night and go to your room so I can turn everything off.”

“Good night, Britta. And you’re sure you don’t mind...?”

“No. I’ll miss you, I’ve missed you all summer, but what’s important is what’s best for you and Abed.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. We’ll get you and Abed packed up, and I’ll look for a new roommate. It’ll be fine.”

-090-

So somehow this turns into Britta spending even more time with Frankie. Does the apartment building burn down? Just after she’s gotten her act really together, and even a decently nice roommate? Yes! And Frankie offers her a place to stay, just until she’s back on her feet. 

Some group skype sessions, where Britta and Frankie are sharing the same screen because Britta is staying with her. A few months in, Frankie leaves to take a call and Annie flat out asks what’s going on. Is she taking advantage of Frankie being nice? Because that’s not ok, not after everything Frankie has done for her. Britta hems and haws, but promises to do something about it at the end. Frankie hears this all accidentally, and isn’t sure what to do about it. 

The next night over dinner:

“I started looking at apartments today. Not that you haven’t been great, I just...I don’t want to wear out my welcome.”

“You haven’t, and I don’t think you would. But...if that’s what you want, its fine. I’m sure you’re ready to go back to having your own life again.”

“No, no I just...” Sighing heavily. “The others think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“I know.” Quietly.

“You heard.”

“We had the volume up pretty loud.”

“...yeah, we did.” Clearing her throat. “So...”

“So...you aren’t. Or at least I don’t feel like you are. You contribute to the bills, you clean up after yourself, and I’ve only had to get on you twice about leaving tofu in the fridge for too long.”

“The second time doesn’t count, its supposed to look like that.”

“Still not allowed in the fridge anymore, you agreed the smell was awful.”

“...ok, yes. But you’re still sure...that I’m not...being me.”

“Britta...you are being you, but who you are isn’t...who you used to be.”

“You mean I’m not a screw-up anymore.”

“Well, I was going to say less of a screw-up, but-”

“Hey!” Elbow nudge war, they both end up laughing and half-cuddling on the couch. “So you really don’t mind?”

“No. You can stay as long as you want.”

“Thanks. You’re the best, Frankie.”

“Ah, well, I have my moments.”

Thus the reveal of several more Frankie moments. Her sister’s death date. Her other sisters constant visits. Her brothers coming to town for Thanksgiving (big jealousy moment!!)

At some point...

Frankie sat on the couch, watching TV and sipping her wine. Britta didn’t bother to ask before she sat down, flopping over so her head ended up on the older woman’s lap. Frankie just dropped her leg to make the position more comfortable for them both, and kept on watching. Britta stared at up her for awhile, studying her face before letting out a long sigh.

“Something on your mind?” Frankie asked, finally glancing down.

“Yes,” Britta admitted, tilting her head to the side. “I’m trying to decide whether or not I should kiss you.”

Judging by the way the older woman froze and flamed red in the cheeks, this was not the response she expected. Shakily setting down her wine, she asked carefully, “Could you repeat that? Because I couldn’t possibly have-”

“I’m trying to decide if I should kiss you are not.”

“Britta, you aren’t attracted to women.”

“That’s not entirely true,” the blonde admitted, letting her eyes drift to the ceiling. “I’ve had celebrity girl crushes, which I never really thought about before because we all have a few of those. And I did go with a girl to a dance once, though it did admittedly end in disaster-”

“Britta, you can’t be serious.” Flatly. 

“Ok, so maybe that wasn’t the best way to start this conversation.”

“We aren’t having this conversation.”

“Why not?”

“Get up.” Britta obeys, half pushed by Frankie.

“What?”

“Seriously? I mean...I know this group tends to not take things seriously, but this is my home. Coming in here and treating my...preferences like a joke...this is disrespectful in a way that...that I never thought I would see from you.”

“And that’s kind of my point!”

“That doesn’t make sense!”

“Ok...look. Let me just...try to explain, alright?” Taking a deep breath. “I have never, even before leaving my parents’ home, been this...domesticated, alright?”

“So now you’re a wild animal? And that makes this alright?”

“The first part, yes. The second part, I don’t know. I mean, I’ve paid my bills regularly for months now, and you are not the first person to try and get me to do that. We have dinner together, almost every night, and when we don’t I miss it. I care about getting the tofu that you actually like instead of wanting to scream at you about eating any tofu is better than just eating meat. Because of you I’m better able to support the causes that matter to me because I finally have my shit together enough to contribute on a regular basis.”

“Look, Britta, I’m glad for you but that doesn’t justify-”

“I wasn’t mocking you. Really. Its just....if you looked at it the right way, we’re already practically married.”

“Britta, lots of roommates share the bills and eat meals together all the time.”

“Yes, but they don’t usually get jealous when their roomie finally goes out on a date with an ex. And then get happy when it doesn’t work out. And then get jealous again when said roomie decides maybe they should start dating in general more often as a result.”

“...oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Crossing her arms. “I mean...I hadn’t specifically thought about it before that because for some reason it just never occurred to me that...you might do that. Date someone else.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because we’re...you never said you wanted more!”

“You practically did when you spent the entire Thanksgiving glued to my brother’s side! I figured if you were that desperate for male companionship, maybe I needed to start seeing other people too so you wouldn’t feel obligated to be here with me all the time!”

“...oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Looking away. “Are you high? I almost hope you are, because then this conversation may make an iota of sense.”

“I wasn’t glued to your brother’s side because I was flirting with him! I was digging for information about you!”

“What?”

“That first night, he asked what I was going to do about your birthday, and I said you never told me what it was and it never occurred to me to steal your license and find out for myself until he mentioned it! So he tells me when it is, and what your favorite kind of cake is, and I realize all the things I ask you that you usually brush off as unimportant, he knows! So I start asking: Summer or winter? Winter, because apparently you like to cuddle even though I’ve never seen you actually do so with anyone. Favorite book made into a movie so I don’t have to read the book? Pride and Prejudice. Favorite coffee? Dark roast. Secret celebrity crush? Kate Beckinsale, which I’m completely ok with because she is awesome. And on and on and on. Look, I even wrote most of it down.” Pulling out a much-folded piece of paper from her pocket. 

“...oh.”

“Yes, oh. Which is not something normally people do about roomies. That’s usually reserved for people they want to date and maybe spend the rest of their lives with. So yes I was thinking about kissing you, because yes I kissed a girl before but I don’t think that counts because I only did it to be cool and I want to kiss you for a lot of reasons that make me feel like an absolute dork more than anythi-mph!”

When Britta came up for air, arms aching from balancing against the couch and cheeks flushed pleasantly pink, she smiled. “...oh.”

“...is that a good oh or a bad oh?” Frankie asked, breathing a little hard with hands fisted into the couch cushion to keep them from wandering unchecked. Like up Britta’s untucked shirt, for example. “We’ve had both tonight.”

“It’s a...I’d like to do that again oh.”

“Really?” Leaning closer.

“Yeah.” Covering the rest of the distance.

“Good.”

The second time they paused, it was because Frankie’s phone was ringing on the table. She was fully stretched out on the couch now, Britta comfortably settled on top of her, and the blonde saw no reason to stop her exploration just because her companion was checking to see who it was. 

“It’s the...Craig. He’ll leave a voicemail if its important.” Setting it down.

Britta’s phone rings next. Its Jeff. “Screw him.”

“You already did.” Unamused.

“Trust me, I think you’re going to be much more memorable than him. He was actually pretty terrible.”

“Then why did you keep sleeping with him?”

“Because I had terrible impulse control and an unhealthy attraction to the forbidden.” Burying her head in Frankie’s neck. “God, you smell good.”

“Flattery will get you...a lot.”

“Everything?”

“Maybe...” Frankie’s phone rings again. Its Chang. “Oh, hell no.”

Britta’s rings immediately after. Its Annie. Frankie takes it from her and answers, “What?”

“...did I call the wrong number?”

“No, this is Britta’s phone. What do you want?”

“Are you two coming? Its skype night.” 

Britta pauses, and meet’s Frankie’s gaze. They both totally forgot.

“Sorry for snapping,” Frankie said quickly. “We’re having wifi problems, and I didn’t want to tether my phone unless I had to. Skype kills my data. The router reset should be done in a minute. We’ll hopefully be on shortly after...”

-090-

“They’re totally smashing,” Chang said as they listened to Annie’s side of the conversation.

“Now, now, wifi is a difficult beast sometimes,” Craig said, patting his shoulder. “You never know...”

“No, I think he’s right for once,” Jeff stuck in with a grin. “Frankie was totally the sound of someone getting interrupted. And not happy about it at all. If it was wifi, they would have just texted the group instead.”

“Hm, maybe...”

“I thought they were already dating,” Abed said with a frown. “Isn’t that why they moved in together?”

“No, they did that because the apartment building burned down.”

“I mean, yeah, but why would Frankie have let her move in in the first place if the point wasn’t to date.”

“That is true...”

“Shh, they’re here.”

Describe Frankie and Britta, both a little mussed and sitting closer together than usual. They all pretend to ignore it though. They get through feeling pretty good about themselves...until Frankie sees the hickey.

“Oh, shit.” 

“What?”

“Here.” Using her phone to show it to her.

“Holy...what did you do to me??”

“You...made a very nice noise when I bit you so I...did it more than once...”

Thinking. “...oh. Yes, I remember that.”

“Look, I’m sorry, but its out now. There’s no way they didn’t see-”

“Don’t care.” Getting up, pulling Frankie with her. “Your bed, now. And more biting, please.”

“...are you sure.”

“Very.”

And what happened next, well...it was only Logical.


End file.
